What Happened To Training
by ashlovesdbz
Summary: During the three years when before the Androids arrive Gohan comes down with a little cold.


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. It's a one-shot and it focuses mainly on Gohan. Please enjoy and Review it and yea!**

"Woo, that was a good day of training," Goku said, while looking down at a nodding Gohan. "although you were a little slow, but we have a lot of time to fix that!" Gohan looked down towards the grass, he knew exactly why he had been slow today. He woke up with a tiny headache that slowly but surely grew in annoyance and pain throughout the day. It was hard to focus on the spar while it felt like someone was banging a hammer inside of his skull.

"Yea, but don't worry Dad, I think I just slept funny, I'll be back to 100% tomorrow." Gohan said forcing a smile as he and his father walked into their home that was filled with a delicious aroma. "Ahh, Chi that smells great, I'm starving" said Goku as he plopped down in a chair "Son, you can shower first, I think I want some alone time with your mother." Gohan nodded, his advanced yet still somewhat child-like mind not completely understanding what Goku meant by 'alone time'.

As Gohan headed towards the bathroom, he got a better sniff of the food his mother had cooked up, but instead of wanting to stuff his face into it immediately he ran to the bathroom and proceeded to gag over the toilet. Gohan had then touched his forehead and felt a burning heat that affirmed his original thoughts. **He was sick**. And it was most likely more than a little cold, it felt like he had a fever. "Dang it," Gohan said to himself "If Daddy finds out he won't let me train with him." Gohan was committed to training, after everything that the mysterious teenager future had informed him and the other Z fighters of, he didn't want to be left alone like how he was in the future.

After exiting the bathroom, he caught another whiff of the food, but he held down the urge to gag. "Hey son," his dad said looking as if he'd already washed up. Goku realized the confused expression on his son's face and pointed at the outdoor bath. "I washed up out there, but are you ready to eat?' Goku asked Gohan. Once again Gohan held down his urge to gag, and forced a smile.

Gohan sat in his chair and used his fork to push the food around, giving the view of an empty plate, but Goku quickly caught on. "Kiddo, you need to eat if you wanna get stronger." Goku said while continuing to shovel food into his mouth. Gohan nodded and ate at a slow pace and eventually finished his food. Feeling exhausted from his illness, he hopped out of his chair and walked towards his bedroom. "Gohan dear where are you going, it's only 7," asked Chichi. Gohan's usual bedtime was 9 and he usually tried to push past it and beg to stay up till 9:30 or 10. "Yea little man," said Goku adding to Chichi's slight interrogation "don't you wanna stay up with me and play a game?"

"No thanks Daddy," Gohan said trying to sound as cheerful as possible "I guess all the training wore me out." And with that he quickly walked into his room and shut the door to stop the loud talking and questions, that were increasing his headache.

"Hey Cheech, does Gohan look as if he's acting weird to you?" Goku asked. He might not have been the best father but he had parental instincts, and they were telling him to check up on his son. "Goku, you can't have Gohan train all day and then expect him to just have a lot of energy at the end of the day, not everyone is as energetic as you." Responded Chichi as she finished cleaning up the kitchen. Goku listened to his wife but continued to worry about his son.

As soon as Gohan got into his room he jumped on his bed. "Maybe if I get some rest, I'll feel better and be ready to spar with Dad and Piccolo tomorrow." He thought and then fell into a deep sleep.

Oh, how wrong Gohan was. If anything, his condition was worse. After hearing his parents calling him to wake up, Gohan sat up quickly. And it was a little too quickly. Immediately he felt a sense of nausea and looked around for somewhere to vomit. If he ran into the bathroom his parents would for sure see him and then he'd be stuck in the house for a couple of days recovering. But he didn't need to rest he needed to train for the androids. Finally, he climbed out of the window and ran towards the forest. After throwing up he climbed back into his bedroom where he changed into the gi Piccolo made for him and headed into the kitchen.

As he sat down at the table his headache returned and he felt a little dizzy. 'Oh no,' he thought as those where usually the precursors to vomiting. He swerved around frantically looking for another place to expel the fluids his body claimed as poison. Goku entered the living room and automatically noticed his sons pale face and asked "Good morning son, you ok?" Gohan, not thinking properly, opened his mouth to lie, and claim he was fine. But then he realized that something else had left his mouth before he had the chance to answer his father.

Goku watched as his son threw up all over himself, the floor, and the chair he was sitting in. Goku ran as quickly as his two feet could take him, which was fast considering he was a Saiyan, to his son and rubbed his back as he continued to throw up. "CHICHI" yelled Goku "COME IN HERE!"

After Gohan finished throwing up Goku striped him down to his underwear and carried him towards the outside tub. "Gohan if you weren't feeling well you could've told us." Said Goku as he heated up the bath in preparation to clean up his son. "No" was Gohan's only response as Goku lowered him into the water and cleaned him up. A part of Gohan knew that he could no longer hide is sickness, but he felt he could still argue with his father that he could still train today. Ignoring Gohan's previous statement, Goku wrapped up the seven-year-old and carried him back inside, where his mother had a big fuss over him.

After Chichi and Goku took their child's temperature which was a dangerous, but not deadly 103 degrees Fahrenheit (39 Celsius), and proceeded to tuck him into bed. After being returned to his comfortable bed, Gohan fell asleep. "Told ya so!" Goku said to his wife, who glared back at him. "Goku this is not a time to be happy our little boy is sick." Said Chichi going from mad to upset in seconds, those mood swings were something else. Goku embraced her. "Don't worry Cheech, its nothing serious. We'll just give him some medicine and let him rest." Chichi nodded as she exited the room to call Bulma for medicine recommendation.

Later that day Gohan woke up again, and saw his parents talking to each other by the desk in his room. "Mom, Daddy?" Gohan said in a whisper like tone. But with Saiyan hearing, Goku could hear him rather well. "Hey buddy, me and your mom got some medicine for you to take so you can get better!" You would expect any person to be happy to hear that there was a cure for their sickness. But like most other children, Gohan hated the taste of medicine, especially ones specifically made for kids. So, he quickly shook his no while holding his mouth closed with his hands.

"Bud, you gotta take it if you wanna feel better. Here if you take some, I'll do it with you." Goku responded as both his son and wife gave him confused expressions. Before Chichi could even respond to Goku's weird logic, Gohan smiled and nodded his head agreeing to take the disgusting concoction. Gohan figured if his father could be strong enough to withhold the disgusting medicine he could be too.

Chichi left the room, and came back in with two spoons and the medicine in Bulma had recommended in hand. After getting everything assorted, Goku and Gohan held the spoons up and the medicine went down the hatch. The two made sour faces and Gohan even gagged a little before finally swallowing the cure which tasted more like poison. "Oh well," Gohan said to his parents "at least I'll better and be able to train."

A few days passed and Gohan was back to 100%, and Goku and Gohan headed into the forest to train. "Hey you two" Growled Piccolo from above them "What happened to training?"


End file.
